C O N N E C T I O N S
by ravanstrawberry
Summary: Falling. That's what I knew I was doing. Falling through the air. But I wasn't afraid. I just watched the stars get farther and farther away. And before I could really register it, I had crash landed and the darkness took me.  Eventual Connor/OC
1. The Girl Without Memories

C O N N E C T I O N S : An Angel Series Fanfiction

Chapter 1: The girl without memories

Falling. That's what I knew I was doing. Falling through the air. But I wasn't afraid. I just watched the stars get farther and farther away. And before I could really register it, I had crash landed and the darkness took me.

-2nd person P.O.V-

Angel was walking through the city, he didn't really know where he was going or why. But tonight he felt drawn to, well he didn't really know where exactly. But he followed the feeling, all the way to a dark alley.

Big surprise. A dark alley. For the city of angels, this place could be pretty dark. He walked a little farther in, and saw a young girl. She was naked and unconscious. And she looked to be about 10 or 11 years of age. Angel walked over to her and wrapped his jacket around her. Before he could really think about what he was doing, he was picking her up and walking back home.

He laid the young girl on his bed. She looked familiar, sort of. Her skin could only ever be described as porcelain, and her hair was long and black. She was definitely a human child. He wondered why she had been left in that alleyway. But before he could really over think it, she began to stir. Her eyes opening to reveal ocean blue orbs.

-1st person P.O.V-

I awoke, to find myself in a place I had never been. With a man I had never seen before.

"You ok?" He asked.

I nodded yes and looked around, trying to remember if I knew this place.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

I thought and I tried to remember but, I couldn't.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I think, normal girls would be scared to find themselves alone with a strange man, but you seem important. I think." I told him. I don't know what it was, but I think, I was supposed to be here. Wherever here is.

"My name is Angel. I found you in an alleyway." He said. He didn't really seem to know what to do with the last statement I had made, so I smiled at him.

"Do you at least know your own age?" He asked.

Yes! I did remember that, at least.

"Eleven. I'm eleven. But I don't remember when my birthday is." I replied.

He nodded.

"You can stay here. But only until we find your parents." He told me.

"Ok. I think I need a name though. Even if I'll only use it for a short while." I told him.

He nodded again, then seemed to think about it. His brow furrowed, and his lips pursed. I could tell he was in deep thought.

"Shadow. That's what I'll call you. Shade for short." He replied.

"You've never named someone have you?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Not really." He replied.

"I like it. It's different. It's a pretty neat name." I told him, and he smiled.

-A few days later-

Angel had bought clothes and a small cot to sleep on. He even stocked his fridge with food for me to eat. I had discovered, pretty quickly, that Angel was a vampire, and only ate blood, so that's usually all he ever had in his fridge. He had also told me how and where he had found me.

Right now, he was out, probably saving some damsel in distress. And I was waiting here at home, feeling anxious that he wasn't back yet.

The moment he walked back through the door I jumped up and ran to him.

"You're back. I was bored." I told him.

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"You remind me of a puppy sometimes. Anyway, I was trying to find your parents, but there are no current missing persons matching your description." He told me.

I probably should have been worries by that, but it made me happy to know I would be able to stay, at least a little longer.


	2. City Of:

A/N: This story will eventually become a Connor/OC story. But I want to go through all the episodes as to establish my character better. The last chap took place before the first episode of Angel. Up until Connor arrives, you'll be learning about Shade because I didn't want to be another writer who just inserted my character randomly in the middle of a series. J If you have any questions/comments feel free to leave a comment or send me a message.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or anything/person associated with. Angel is owned by Joss Whedon.

Chapter 2: City Of

Once again, Angel had left me alone at home. Every time he left I felt as if I should have gone with him. I didn't like being left alone. I don't know why though. It's not like I was afraid or anything. Sighing in boredom, I turned on the T.V.

Halfway through some random cartoon I heard a knock on the door for the office upstairs. Even though I was human, I had unreasonably good hearing. I turned off the telly and used the elevator to get upstairs.

Opening the door I found a man in about his 20's with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, uh, I'm lookin' for Angel?" He asked me, he had a very prominent Irish accent.

I felt a surge of electricity run through me, and somehow, I knew this man was important.

"You may come in. Angels not home yet." I told him, opening the door wide enough for him to walk through.

"I didn't know he was takin' care of any kids." The man said as he walked through the door and opening a bottle of beer he had in his hand.

"My name is Shade. Angel found me in an alley. I don't know who or where I come from." I explained.

He nodded and took another drink from his beer.

"I'm Doyle." He told me.

"Why are you here?" I asked then motioned for him to follow me down to Angel's apartment.

"The Powers That Be sent me. Guess you could call me vision boy." He replied.

Powers That Be. Huh, that sounded familiar to me.

"Vision boy?" I asked curiously.

"Ya know, like I have visions. Brain pictures that hurt like hell." He explained.

"Oh. Make yourself at home, I guess." I told him then went off to my cot in the small room next to Angel's, eager to think. I wanted to try and remember why the Powers That Be sounded familiar. Maybe then I could start remembering who I was.

-3rd person P.O.V-

Angel, finally home, walks into his apartment and over to his weapons cabinet, puts away his weapons, and takes his shirt off. He freezes, when he sees a stranger in his apartment.

"I like the place. I mean it's not much with the view, but it has a nice bat-cave sort of an air to it." Doyle told him taking a sip of another beer.

"Who are you?" Angel asked him, beginning to wonder what had happened to Shade.

Doyle picked up a deck of cards and shuffled them.

"Doyle." He replied to Angel.

Angel looked at him suspiciously.

"You don't smell human." He told Doyle.

"Now that's a bit rude. So happens that I am very much human." Doyle told him, acting offended but then he sneezed and became covered in purple spikes. He shook his head and the spikes disappeared.

"On my mother's side." Doyle added to his last sentence.

Angel looked unconvinced.

"Well, I could have come in uninvited, so you know I'm not a vampire like yourself." He told Angel, as if the spikes didn't make that obvious.

"What do you want? And where is Shade?" Angel asked Doyle. He could have sworn he told her not to let strangers into the apartment.

"No worries. She's around here somewhere. Anyway, I've been sent. – By the Powers That Be." Doyle explained.

-1st person P.O.V-

I heard talking in the living room, it sounded like Angel and Doyle. So I got up off my cot, and made my way to where they were.

I peered through the doorway to listen to their conversation.

"The powers that be what?" I heard Angel ask.

"Let me tell you a little bedtime story." Doyle said, changing the subject of who sent him.

"But I'm not sleepy." Angel replied.

Doyle pretended he didn't hear Angel's reply, and started his story.

"Once upon a time there was a vampire. And he was the meanest vampire in all the land. All the other vampires were afraid of him, he was such a - bastard. Then one day he's cursed – by gypsies. They restore his human soul. And all of a sudden he is mad with guilt. You know: 'What have I done?' You know, he's freaked." Doyle said to Angel.

I was curious, who was Doyle talking about?

"Okay. Now I'm sleepy." Angel said, and sat down on the sofa. He had obviously heard this bedtime story before.

"Yeah, well, it's a fairly dull tale. It needs a little sex, is my feeling. So sure enough: enter the girl. Pretty little blonde thing, Vampire Slayer by trade. And our vampire falls madly in love with her. Eventually the two of them, - well, they get fleshy with one another. Well, I guess the technical term is perfect happiness. But when our boy gets there, he goes bad again. He kills again. It's ugly. So when he gets his soul back for the second time, he figures hey, he can't be any where near Miss young puppy eyes without endangering them both. So what does he do? He takes off. Goes to LA. To fight evil - and atone for his crimes. He's a shadow, - a faceless champion of the hapless human race. – Say you wouldn't have a beer of any kind in here, would you?" Doyle says finishing his story.

"No." Angel replied.

"Come on, you must have something besides pig's blood!" Doyle whined.

"Okay. You've told me the story of my life, but since I was there, I already knew. So why aren't I kicking you out?" Angel replied, ignoring Doyle's want for alcohol.

So, it was Angel's life story. So that's why Angel was in LA. I had wondered. That also explained why he was the only nice vampire.

Doyle walked over to the fridge to help himself. He moved around the fruit Angel bought for me and picked up two bags of blood.

"Because now I'm going to tell you what happens next. You see this vampire, he thinks he's helping. Fighting the demons. Staying away from the human's so as not to be tempted. Doing penance in his little - cell. But he's cut off. From every thing. From the people he's trying to help." Doyle said, and jiggles the bags a little.

"I still save 'em. Who cares if I don't stop to chat." Angel asked.

"When was the last time you drank blood?" Doyle asked, starting to make his point.

"Buffy." Angel whispered.

"Left you with a bit of a craving, didn't it? Let me tell you something, pal, that craving is going to grow and one day soon one of those helpless victims that you don't really care about is going to look way too appetizing to turn down. And you'll figure hey! what's one against all I've saved? Might as well eat them. I'm still ahead by the numbers! You know I'm parched from all this yakking, man. Let's go treat me to a Billy Dee." Doyle replied, putting back the blood.

"Hey! You're not going to leave me again, are you?" I asked, popping out from the doorway.

"How long have you been hiding there?" Angel asked.

"The beginning of the story. I liked how you told it." I replied, the last sentence I told to Doyle.

"Thank you." He replied.

"You can come. This time." Angel relents.

-Later walking down a street-

Doyle was carrying a brown bag of alcohol. I think he might have a bit of a problem. But it's his life.

"It's not all about fighting and gadgets and stuff. It's about reaching out to people, showing them that there's love and hope still left in the world." Doyle continued on his and Angel's earlier conversation.

And as we were walking across the street an old homeless lady walked up to us, asking for spare change.

"Get a job, you lazy sow." Doyle told her, and kept walking.

He was a bit rude.

"Here." I handed her the $5 Angel had given me for allowance earlier in the week.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked off.

"Your just encouraging their laziness." Doyle told me. I stuck my tongue out at him in response.

"It's about letting them into your heart. It's not about saving lives; it's about saving souls. Hey, possibly your own in the process." Doyle says, continuing his earlier statement.

"I want to know who sent you." Angel said, continuing his earlier question.

I too, was a little curious, seeing it as I couldn't remember why the PTB were familiar.

"I'm honestly not sure. They don't speak to me direct. I get - visions. Which is to say great splitting migraines that come with pictures. A name – a face. I don't know who sends them. I just know whoever sends them is more powerful than me or you, and their just trying to make things right." Doyle responded.

I furrowed my brow. I know, I know, I know, who they are. But I can't remember.

"Why me?" Angel asked.

"Because you've got potential. And the balance sheet isn't exactly in your favor." Doyle replied.

Doyle knew a lot, for just names and faces in his visions.

"Well why you?" Angel asked.

"Because he's important. I think." I replied for Doyle. Angel looked at me sideways with a strange expression.

"And how would you know?" He asked me.

I shrugged.

"I dunno. I just like Doyle I guess" I answered.

Doyle smiled at me and nodded his head in my direction, acknowledging my statement.

"We all got something to atone for. Had a vision this morning. When the blinding pain stopped I wrote this down." Doyle said, ignoring me. He reached into his pocket and handed Angel a folded up piece of paper.

Angel took it and read it.

"Tina." He read aloud.

"Nice looking girl, needs help." Doyle said.

"Help with what?" I asked. Taking the paper from Angel and reading the whole thing for myself.

"That's Angel's business. I just take the names." He told me.

"I don't get it. How am I supposed to know…" Angel started, not sure how to finish his question.

"You're supposed to get into her life, remember? Get involved. Look, High School's over, boy. It's time to make with the grown up talk." Doyle told him.

"Why would a woman I've never met even talk to me?" Angel asked.

Doyle laughed and answered: "Have you looked into a mirror lately, No, I guess you really haven't, no." He laughed again.

"I'm not good with people." Angel reasoned.

"I think you are." I told him and he patted my hair in response.

"Well that's the whole point of this little exercise, isn't it? Are you game?" Doyle asked.

-Later-

Angel had left. AGAIN. And I was home with Doyle, waiting for his return.

"You wanna play a game?" I asked Doyle.

"Sure. You know how to play black jack?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"You know what? That's ok. I should probably get goin' anyway." He replied getting up and leaving.

Alone again. Yippee.

A few hours later and I had gone to bed. Curled into my cot to sleep.

Morning came, and I found I had slept through our house-guest who had came and left quickly. Angel had decided he was going to help her, but she still died in the end. So, He called Doyle over to help. He explained to us what had occurred between him, Tina, and some Russell guy.

"The guy' trying to take her at the party was called Stacy." Angel told Doyle.

"First name or last?" Doyle replied.

"I don't know. Professional muscle, probably done some time." Angel told him.

"I can ask around." Doyle said.

"Great. Start with the car. Grey '87 Black Mercedes 300E, going to need some serious work on the bumper. Call the chop shops." Angel handed Doyle a phone book.

"Can I help?" I asked.

Angel shook his head.

"Too dangerous." He replied.

"How is calling places dangerous?" I asked him.

He ignored me and continued what he was doing. Man, I was starting to dislike being ignored all the time.

"I know a couple that ain't in the book, too." Doyle said, also ignoring me.

"The guy in the car leads me to Stacy. Stacy leads me to Russell." Angel said.

"You couldn't have known she was going to run out on you like that." Doyle told Angel, realizing he was blaming himself for Tina's death.

"Forget it. Let's get to work." Angel told him.

"You can't cut yourself off from…" Doyle started.

"Doyle, I don't want to share my feelings, I don't want to open up. I want to find Russell and I want to look him in the eye." Angel explained.

"Then what?" Doyle asked.

"Then I'm going to share my feelings." Angel told him.

A bit later Angel had found the guy named Stacy and where Russell was living. And He and Doyle had decided to leave me at home and go destroy this vampire Russell.

Angel had given me strict orders to stay home. But I really hate staying home. I always stay home. So I hid myself in the trunk of his car. It probably wasn't my best idea, because Doyle was a bumpy driver.

A long, bumpy ride in the trunk later, and I felt the car come to a stop. I then heard muffled speaking, then all was quiet.

Ten minutes later, I felt the car moving again, and then I was flung to the side as Doyle made a quick turn, and before I knew what was happening, I heard screaming, then was slammed into the back of the trunk.

"OWIE!" I yelled as I hit my head on the door.

The trunk flew open and there stood Doyle with his arms crossed.

"Hey! This isn't the bathroom! Now how'd I get here?" I pretended.

"Nuh-huh. Not buying it. Get in the front of the car. Angel's gonna be mad at you." Doyle said as he yanked me out of the trunk and put me in the front seat of the car. I looked around, and realized that what had caused me to fly into the back of the trunk was that Doyle had crashed Angel's car into the gate at Russell's mansion.

"I think he's going to be more angry with you for killing his car." I told Doyle, who looked at me with a very angry expression.

A few seconds later, I felt a burning pain in my shoulder, it hurt so bad I began to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Doyle asked, now worried.

"I hurt." I replied clutching my shoulder.

Doyle pulled my shirt back a bit to expose my shoulder.

"I don't see nothing." He told me.

But, as soon as the pain had come, it was gone again.

"I feel better." I told him, but he looked at me strangely.

I think he probably would have said something except Angel and some woman came running to the car. Angel was obviously hurt.

"You know, I've had a bit of an accident, but we'll talk later…" Doyle trails off.

Angel slumps into the back seat, and I jump back to sit with him, and the girl gets into the passengers seat. And Doyle sped off. I put my hand of Angel's shoulder. He was bleeding.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He got shot. Can you believe someone would shoot at me?" The girl replied.

"He's bleeding." I said to her.

"I'll be fine." Angel grunted out. He was obviously in great pain.

"So, uh, who are you people again?" The girl asked of me and Doyle.

"I'm Doyle. And that's Shade in the back." Doyle informed her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Cordelia. I'm an actress." She told us.

The moment she introduced herself, I felt that electricity feeling I felt when I first met Doyle. And I knew, we would be seeing a lot more of this girl.

Back at home, Doyle pulled the bullet out of Angel's shoulder. And I felt a small sting. Strange. Oh well. I shrugged it off.

"Got it!" He said triumphantly.

"Finally! I thought I was going to faint while barfing! Okay. Sorry. So, it's over, right? We're going to be okay. You put the fear of God into that Russell guy. He's not going to come looking for me, right?" Cordelia said while bandaging Angel's wound.

We all just stared at each other. I guess nobody knew how to reply to that.

The next day, Angel had set out to kill Russell, and while he was gone, Doyle and Cordelia invited themselves over. Doyle went downstairs, and Cordelia busied herself cleaning, and getting into stuff.

"So, like, you live with Angel?" She asked me as I watched her. Last night we had explained to her why I was staying with Angel, so I was a little annoyed that she was asking again.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, I'm going to have to take you shopping because you obviously need better style." She told me.

I think that was meant to mean that she wanted to spend time with me, but it was a little mean.

"Umm thanks." I replied.

"And maybe we can rethink that name Angel gave you." She said.

"No thanks. I think I like being Shadow." I replied.

And right then, instead of replying, she let out a blood curdling scream.

Angel and Doyle burst through the doorway from down in the apartment, they had come to see what was wrong.

Cordelia pointed the feather duster she was holding to a corner of the office.

"Ah! Look over there! A cockroach! In the corner. I think it's a bantam weight! Okay, first thing. We need to call an exterminator – and a sign painter. We should have a name on the door!" She told Angel.

He got a very confused look on his face.

"Okay. I'm confused." He told us.

"Doyle filled me in on your little mission. So I was just saying, if we're going to help people, maybe a small charge. You know, something to help pay the rent, and my salary. You need somebody to organize things, and you're not exactly rolling in it Mr. I-was-alive-for-200-years-and-never-developed-an-investment-portfolio." She explained in reply.

"You want to charge people?" Angel asked her.

"Thank-you Captain states the obvious." I told him, earning a stern look in response.

"Well, not everybody. But sooner or later we are going to have to help some rich people, right? Right?" Came her reply.

"Possibly, yeah." Doyle told her. It was obvious he wanted to impress her by agreeing with her.

"I think it's a good idea. Maybe you could even give me a bigger allowance!" I chipped in.

"I think five dollars is a pretty reasonable allowance for someone who was supposed to stay home." Angel replied, still upset with me disobeying him the other night.

"Poopy-head." I said then stuck my tongue out at him, causing Doyle to chuckle.

"Hand me that box. So I think that we should charge based on a case-by-case analysis, but with me working for a flat fee. – I mean, um…that is, - if you think that you can use me?" Cordelia went on, ignoring my last comment.

Angel handed her the box she asked for with a small smile, that meant he gave in, Cordelia was staying!

"Of course this is just temporary - until my inevitable stardom takes affect." She told him as she took the box from him, and walked off.

I skipped off after Cordelia, glad to have a new friend.

"Cordy? About that shopping trip you mentioned earlier…" I started.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I can't wait!" I told her then skipped off to play.


	3. Shopping, Singing Stars, and Pain

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns everything about Angel. I only own Shade. I also do not own Pop-Tarts.

Chapter 3: Shopping, Singing Stars, And Pain

It's been three days since Angel agreed to let Cordy work for him, and I'd learned a lot about her. For instance, she was extremely self-centered. But I still really liked her, I mean she was kind, in her own way. And today, she brought me to the park to play! Earlier she took me clothes shopping. The stuff Angel had bought me was apparently not _in_. I guess I don't mind since everything he bought me was in the color pink. He's really out of touch about what a girl my age wants to where.

But back to the park, this is the first time I can remember that I've gotten to play outside in the sun. But I guess that's because Angel would burst into flames if he took me outside during the day.

"Shade. Hey, let's get going, before Angel realizes I borrowed his credit card." Cordy yelled over to me.

That's right. She used Angel's credit card to pay for everything. And he doesn't know she took it.

I ran over to her and we got back into Angel's car. Ya, she also borrowed his car without permission.

"Now remember, if Angel asks…." She trailed off, waiting for me to finish the sentence.

"All the purchases on his card were made by Doyle. Darn him and his drinking problems. And he stole Angel's car too! Just so he could go buy something to drink." I finished.

Yep, she's teaching me to lie, as well as be fashionable. She told me to blame everything on Doyle, if asked. She said he'd get into less trouble then we would. But I felt a little wrong about it.

"What if he figures out it wasn't Doyle?" I asked as she drove me back home.

"Well then we'll tell him that it was all necessary. I mean, you really needed knew clothes, and he couldn't just expect you to carry them all home by yourself. Plus, you're a kid, you need to get out in the sun and play once in awhile." She replied.

I have a bad feeling that I'm going to be in some serious trouble later.

A few hours later and I was back home, Cordelia had gone back to her apartment, and I just got done putting my new clothes away, when Angel appeared from, wherever he had been.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Shade, have you seen my credit card?" He asked.

"Umm, uhh, I think, maybe Doyle took it?" I really hope he doesn't see through my lie.

"Oh, really? And why was my car gone earlier?" Oh crap-ola. He's onto me.

"He needed a ride?" I replied.

"And where exactly did I go, when I needed this ride?" Doyle asked, stepping into my small bedroom.

Oh crap. I knew I'd get into trouble. Now what? Oh crap! I can't remember what Cordy told me to say next!

"CORDY TOLD ME TO!" I yelled. Yep, I'm a bad liar, and soon, I'll be a grounded one too.

So after telling the truth about why we took Angel's card and car, I find myself grounded for a week. I solemnly swear to never lie or steal again.

Finally! Freedom! It's been a week and my punishment is now over! And Angel, once again, was, you guessed it, out saving people. But I'm not alone tonight because I told Angel I didn't like him leaving, and he didn't trust me alone with Cordy anymore, so I'm hanging out at Doyle's.

"I'm bored." And I was.

"Well what do you want to do?" Doyle replied.

"Let's play a game." I told him.

"Know how to play black jack?" Didn't he ask me this once before?

"No. You already asked me that, when we met." And I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to gamble anyways.

"I'll teach you. It's easy." He said.

"Owww!" Holy crap-ola! I hurt!

"What's wrong?" Doyle became a little worried.

"I don't feel so good. I'm in pain." I replied. Because I am. I don't know why either. I feel like I just got punched in the gut. And then kicked in the face.

"Is this like the other night when your shoulder hurt, but there was nothing' there?" He asked me.

I shrugged in response. I really hurt!

Doyle came over and checked me out to see if there was any cuts or bruises, but couldn't find anything.

"I'll get you an asprin." He got up and walked away, returning with two asprin and a glass of water. I took them, and a couple minutes later, felt hot tears falling down my cheeks. It wasn't so much that it hurt that bad so much as it wouldn't go away.

I awake to voices, and then I felt myself being picked up. I can tell it's Angel. Huh, I must have cried myself to sleep. Oh well. I'm still tired, maybe I'll just go back to sleep.

"Seriously, take her to a doctor, or have Cordy do it. A kid shouldn't be feelin' pain like that." It was Doyle. I think he's talking about me.

"I'll do that. But not tonight. I'm gonna take her home. Let her sleep." Angel. Ya, they're talking about me.

"I don't wanna go to the doctor." I hate doctors.

Angel put me down on the floor and looked at me.

"You have to go to the doctor. It's not normal to be in pain for no reason." He replied.

"At least wait until the next time. Please?" I really don't wanna go.

"Fine. But get into the car. It's time to go. Thanks again for watching her." Angel spoke the last sentence to Doyle.

As he drove us home I stared up at the stars. I like Angel's convertible. I like being able to feel the wind as I stare at the stars.

A few minutes pass, and soon I start to hear music. It's coming from the stars! The stars are singing to me!

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Nothing. I just think the music is pretty." I've never heard such pretty music.

"What music?" I could hear Angel's curiosity. I guess he can't hear them.

"The stars are singing to me. It's really pretty music." I wonder, if I listen hard enough, can I make out the words?

"You can hear the stars?" This time he sounded worried.

"Yes. Can't you?" I think I'll hum along. Angel looked over at me, and his face looked worried.

Back home, and I realized I was really sleepy.

"I'm going to bed." I rubbed my eyes and went off to my cot. The whole way here, Angel kept looking over at me with a funny expression.

Another two days has passed with nothing overly interesting happening. Although Angel does keep asking me if I've heard anymore music from the stars. Which I haven't. It's kinda sad, since I really liked what they were singing to me.

Currently, I'm upstairs with Cordy, watching her do some filing work, while Angel is downstairs. I think he's training or something.

"Hey Shade? Can I talk to Cordy alone for a moment?" Doyle asked, as he walked through the door.

"Sure." I guess I'll go find some thing to eat.

-3rd person P. O. V-

Doyle made sure Shade was well out of hearing range before he began to speak.

"Cordy, I need to ask a favor of you." He said.

"Depends on what it is." She replied.

"When Shade gets back, I want you to watch her and how she acts after I go down to see Angel." Doyle had started to get suspicious about Shade's out of nowhere pain. And he was getting ready to try something stupid.

"Umm, ok?" Cordy replied. Doyle took that as she would do it and walked downstairs.

-1st Person P.O.V-

Yay! Angel bought me pop-tarts! I love pop-tarts. I bit into a strawberry pop-tart and put the other in the toaster, when I saw Doyle walking towards me.

"Shade? Mind goin' back upstairs with Cordy for a bit?" Didn't he just ask me to come down here?

"But I just put a pop-tart into the toaster!"

"And I'll be sure to eat it. Please go upstairs with Cordy." I rolled my eyes and walked off.

I took the elevator. I like the elevator. It's fun to ride in. I got upstairs and found my way back to Cordy, who was still filing. She looked up at me and smiled. And then I'm feeling pain in the back of my head. And now my face!

"OWW! Cordy! My face hurts!" I whine.

"I'll go get Angel." She replies and walks off leaving me in pain.

She wasn't gone long before she, Doyle, and Angel returned. And then the pain was gone again.

"Pain gone." I told them happily. Because I am happy to not have pain.

"Shade, where did you feel pain at?" Doyle asked me.

"The back of my head. And then my face. Why?" I asked. Doyle's face looked a little surprised. But then turned to speak to Angel.

"I think I know why she gets pain." He told everyone.

"Are you also going to explain why you hit me?" Angel replied. Doyle hit Angel? Wondered what he did?

"You see, I thought about it, and realized that Shade feels the same pain you feel, and now that I did that little experiment by hitting you, I know she also feels mine as well, since you punched me back." Doyle explained.

He then walked over to Cordy.

"Sorry 'bout this." He said then punched her in the stomach. The moment he did she doubled over in pain and so did I.

"And apparently Cordy's pain as well." He said.

As soon as Cordy's pain had dulled enough, she walked over to Doyle and slapped him. I didn't feel that one.

"When did you figure all this out?" Angel asked.

"It first started to click when you got shot rescuing Cordelia from Russell Winters. She said she felt a burning pain in her shoulder. And I noticed it was the same one you got shot in." Who knew Doyle was smart?

"So, what, she's like, not all human then?" Cordy asked.

"I don't know. Could be some kind of curse put on her. But she obviously doesn't feel all our pain, or everyone in the world's either." Doyle replied.

"I'd rather not feel any pain. Oh! When I met Doyle and Cordy, I did feel some sort of electric shock go through me though. But not when I met Angel." I told them, as I remembered.

"Electric shock? You didn't tell me about that." Angel said curiously.

"I didn't think it was important." I replied to him.

"Ok, so maybe the electricity is apart of it, but she said she didn't feel any when she met me." Angel replied with a strange look.

"Well you did say she was unconscious. So maybe she didn't realize she was feeling it." Doyle explained.

"When did you get smart?" Cordelia asked in surprise.

"I'm just puttin' two and two together." He told her.

"Ok smarty butt. How do we figure out what I am?" I asked, because this is getting weird.

"I might know someone we can ask." Doyle replied.

I'm starting to feel nervous about all this.


	4. Guardian of the Champion

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel. But I do own an extremely annoying dog named Angelus.

Chapter 4: Guardian of the Champion

Dark. That's the first thing I notice as we walk into the old crumbling mansion, where Doyle's contact lives. We had to drive all the way to Washington, to find this woman, who, according to Doyle is an immortal priestess. But Doyle had convinced us to come all the way, he seemed to be impatient and very hasty about it.

The next thing I notice is strong, floral smell. Doyle leads us on though, through a hallway. It's obvious he's been here before. We're silent. And I think it's making miss Cordelia, who stayed behind to watch the office. And, she said in passing to me, that she didn't think she could stand being in a car with Doyle for so long.

But I'm starting think she's just in denial about her feelings toward him.

We continue walking, making our way into a small sitting room, that is also dark.

"She doesn't have any lights. She traded her sight for her immortality centuries ago." Doyle seemed to sense my annoyance at the continuous darkness. Although, he at least answered two questions with one answer.

Doyle had us sit in chairs, and we waited a few moments before an old grey haired woman came and sat down with us.

"Priestess Deina, we come hoping for answers about this young girl, her name is Shade." Doyle spoke for us. Angel fidgeted in the seat next to mine. I could tell his chair was uncomfortable, mine was too.

"I know why have come. You come to me for you know I am the only one able to confirm your suspicions about the child." The old priestess' voice was low and hoarse, as if she didn't spend much time speaking.

"So my suspicions are true? I thought they were only myths." Doyle's words began to worry me, what am I? That others are so rare we are thought as myth?

"I know your questions child. And I shall answer them, allow me to tell you a story of how your kind came to be.

You see, ever since humans began to walk this planet among the demons, there have been champions, chosen by the Powers That Be, to protect the innocent. And soon there were also Slayers.

The Powers That Be soon realized that their champions and slayers didn't tend to live long enough to finish their destinies. So they created Guardians, creatures created to protect certain chosen champions and slayers until they fulfill their destinies. Then the Guardians would be forgotten.

You, young Shade, are a Guardian. Angel's Guardian, to be exact. And according to the spirits who commune with the higher powers, you are an even more rare case than other Guardians." The priestess' words shocked me and obviously Angel as well. I can hardly believe that I am so important, and that at the same time, the moment Angel dies, I will be alone, forgotten by my friends.

"Let me tell you more before you despair. You see according to the spirits, you were created as a gift, a child for the two vampires, William the Bloody and Drusilla. You were meant to be their child, and then when you were old enough you go to protect Angel. But when Angel became Angelus, and was sent to hell by the Slayer Buffy, things were messed up in your creation.

But time is different where the Powers That Be reside and here, so it was already to late to fix things with you, for they had already sent you to our world. The rest of your story you should know already." The old woman smiled softly.

"Now that you say this, I seem to remember falling through the sky. Or at least, watching the stars get farther and farther from me. But to know I have parents, it's a lovely thing." I replied.

"Yes, but you don't know Drusilla and Spike, they are terrible. You wouldn't have survived them." Angel's reply came.

"They don't even know about you. When Angel went to hell they were unable to become your parents. They still are, but they don't know it." The old woman explained.

I'm probably the only kid in the world whose parents don't know she exists.

"Oh, what about the whole, feeling others pain?" I asked.

"It is an ability. You feel their pain, so that you know when they need your help. It's called making a connection. Every person you make a connection to, will in some way help your champion, and you must protect them until they have fulfilled their fate. As time grows, you will be able to feel not just pain, but any strong emotion one of your connections or champion feels.

You have many powers child. More so than you can even imagine. I daresay you are the most powerful being to yet walk this planet. For the higher powers gave you everything they have, and more. You are more important than any other previous Guardian, because Angel has an important role to play in the Apocalypse."

A week now has past, and I still don't think any of us really know what to do with the information the Priestess gave.

"Alright now let's see if you can use some of these great powers of yours, and make this plant that Cordy killed come back to life." Doyle told me.

Ya, Cordy, Angel, Doyle, and I have been working on this whole 'many powers' thing. So far I feel other's pain. And that's it. Yee-haw. Not.

"But, I'm tired and bored. I don't want to try to use my powers anymore. Plus, you herd the Priestess, something went wrong when the Slayer killed Angel, maybe they don't even work." I was beginning to become extremely frustrated by my lack of ability to use my so called 'many powers'. And therefore was now making excuses.

"Doyle is right to try to get you to learn to use them, Shade. I don't like the idea of a child being my guardian, but it's still safer if you learn to use your powers. You never know what could happen."

The only good I foresee coming from this whole 'guardian' thing is not being left at home all the time any more.

I let out a large sigh, trying to convey my boredom and frustration, we had been trying to coax out my powers since we got home, and it hadn't worked yet.

"Give her a break. You said yourself, she's a child. She shouldn't have to practice and what not all the time." Cordy said, it was one of her few, not so self-centered moments.

I give her my biggest, cheesiest smile in gratitude, causing her to laugh.

"You're right. You two go home. I think everyone could use a night's rest." And with that Angel left the room.

"Have you ever noticed that when he's done talking, he just leaves. It's kinda rude." I reply, then walk off, going to bed, and doing the same thing I had just complained about Angel for.

A/N: Yes, I know it's short, but I needed to get finding out what Shade was out of the way. There will, in the future, be a few other chapters that dive deeper into the Guardians and who/what they do in detail. But for now I just needed her to know what she is, and why the story is called C O N N E C T I O N S. Anyway, thinks for the reviews, I hope you keep reading J


	5. Lonely Hearts

A/N: I know I probably left you all with a lot of questions about Guardians and how Drusilla is Shade's mother even though she didn't give birth to her, in the last chap, but I'm going to explain them in full probably right after Lorne is introduced. I know you probably don't want to wait that long, but this is the way I need to write this. So, if you have any questions you want answered about Shade/Guardians, you can start asking so I'll know EVERYTHING you want answered. P.s can you spot something in this chap, having to do with Vincent Kartheiser?

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel. That right belongs to Joss Whedon. I also do not own Batman, he belongs to DC Comics. Or any product you might recognize. I do own Shade though and an invisible ferret.

Chapter 5: Lonely Hearts

A day has passed, and I think everyone has given up on making me try to remember how to use my powers, because I haven't been bothered about it.

It's night again and I find myself outside listening to the stars again, an ability I inherited from my mother. I stop when I see a man walk into the office and drop off a box.

I walk inside as Cordy walks into Angel's office with the box. I followed her in, seeing her excitement, and becoming curious as to what was in the box.

"They're finally in!" It was obvious she was walking in on a conversation between Doyle and Angel.

"There in!" Doyle says to Angel, still being obvious that he really likes Cordy, and he walks over to stand next to her.

"Okay…?" Angel didn't even pretend to know what Cordelia was talking about.

"Your cards." Cordelia told him, as if he were stupid not to know that.

"The cards." Doyle replied, pretending he had been waiting for these cards with Cordy.

Which, I'm sure he didn't even know about unless he has X-ray vision to see through that box.

"Your calling cards to leave with people so they know how to reach you." Cordy explained, because none us were really getting what kind of cards she meant. I guess she could tell by our confused faces.

"Great idea! Calling cards. It's not like you have a signal folks can shine in the sky when ever they need help, you know?" Doyle complimented Cordy.

Hmm, a signal to shine in the sky when people need Angel… Hey! Maybe Angel could be the new Batman! That would be so AWESOME! Du nu nu nu nu nun nu nu nu BATMAN!

My thought cut short when Angel picks up one of his new calling cards.

"Hey, look at that, there is our number. It's right next to a… a um - a – a butterfly?" Angel made a lame attempt at a guess to what he was looking at.

"It's obviously not a butterfly, you idiot. It's a – a bird. No, no, wait, it's an owl. A – a bird that hunts at night. Brilliant! It's a- a…" Doyle too was at a loss for words as to what it was, and was probably only guessing to try to impress Cordy.

I take the card from Doyle and look at it.

"IT'S BATMAN!" I yell, I know I'm wrong, but now that the idea is in my head, I'm pretty sure it'll never leave.

Everyone looked at me like I was stupid, after hearing my outburst.

"Sorry, but Doyle made me think of Angel Batman, when he talked about a light in the sky." I explain.

"It's an angel!" Cordy was now frustrated at our stupid guesses.

"An angel. Right. It's an angel!" Angel said, now able to tell.

"Brilliant. So obvious and so clever on so many levels…" Doyle agreed.

"It should have been Batman." I say.

"Oh, shut up!" And with that, Cordelia hits Doyle.

Doyle immediately doubles over in pain, and so do I, feeling his vision.

"Oh, jeez…" He exclaims, and I collapse to the floor.

"Come on, don't be such babies. I barely hit Doyle." Cordy said, half shocked half in disbelief.

Doyle kicked Angel's desk, then fell backwards, spilling cards all over the room. Angel rushed over and grabbed him before he too, like me, was on the floor.

"He, hey, hey, Doyle!" Angel exclaimed. Gee thanks, for coming to see if I'm ok. I'm only in terrible pain, then again so is Doyle. Stupid Connection!

"Are you okay, man?" Angel asks Doyle, and I feel the pain leave. Well at least I now know why he's always drinking or taking asprin.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Doyle replies as I pick myself off the ground.

"What did you see? What did you see?" Angel asks, as if Doyle would forget if not asked quickly.

"It's a bar. Uh, I think I recognize it. It's one of those terminally-stuck- in-the-eighties places." Doyle replies.

While they're talking, Cordy comes over to me, to make sure I'm alright, which I am. Despite the pain, and the fact I'm sure I'm going to have a bruise where I fell.

"Yeah, and?" Angel asks him. Gee, I feel important. I mean, I understand that Doyle's visions are important, but hey! I felt that too, ya know?

"That's it. No faces popped out at me, man. Just, just a feelin'" Doyle replies to Angel.

"What feeling?" Cordy asks.

"Something's gonna happen." Doyle tells her.

"Looks like you got your wish. Looks like we're going out after all." Angel says.

"Yay! We're going somewhere!" We haven't left the office in days, other than the few sleep-over's I had with Cordy.

"No. You have to stay here." Angel tells me.

"What! No fair! I wanna go! I'm the Guardian. I should be allowed to go!" I reason.

"No Shade, we're going to a bar. You're not even old enough to get in. You have to stay here." Angel replies. And here I thought I'd get to go to more places since we found out I'm his Guardian.

"But, it's not fair. What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"Stay here. Watch T.V, or do your chores." Angel gives me his, you-better-listen-look and I know I'm staying.

"Fine, I'll stay. Your dumb mission sounds boring anyway." I tell him, then stick out my tongue.

So in the end everyone left, and I was stuck at home, all night. But I didn't do my chores. That's my revenge for not getting to go.

The next day Cordy and Doyle were back, using the computer. I was downstairs doing my chores, since Angel made me, when I finally finished and decided to go upstairs.

"This is completely whacked, man. I don't even know what I'm looking for anymore." Doyle exclaims.

"You're looking for any events in and around that bar." Angel says as he goes to stand behind Cordelia.

"Okay, I'm in the news group search engine. Now what is the name of that place again?" Cordelia asks.

"D'oblique. Capital D, apostrophe, o-b-l-i…" Angel starts.

"Not so fast. Okay, Capital D, - apostrophe, apostrophe, apostrophe, - oh, I got it. Okay. - Now what's after that again?" Cordy stops him, having trouble finding certain keys on the keyboard. I watch, curious as to what happened at the bar.

"You know, I need a break. Let me – ah – let me get in here." Doyle takes control of the keyboard, obviously a better typer then Cordy.

"How'd you pick up computer skills?" Angel asks him.

"Downloading pictures of naked women?" Cordelia accuses.

"Well, that's more or less accurate. - Hello! We've got two hits." Doyle admits.

"Ewe! You look at pictures of naked people!" I ask, completely disgusted. Angel looks up, just now realizing that I was there.

"Did you finish your chores.?" He asks. I nod my head in response.

"Look at that. Search continues for Heather Nolan. Missing since late last month the 24-year-old paralegal that vanished after leaving a downtown bar called D'oblique." Angel, now re-occupied with what's on the computer, says.

"Missing girl. That's sounds a little more up your alley." Cordy tells him sarcastically.

"What's the second one say?" Angel says, ignoring her comment.

"Badly mutilated body found in the dumpster nearly three weeks ago, described by the coroner's office as eviscerated, has been positively identified as that of 28-year-old Martin Haber, last seen with an unidentified female companion at D'oblique, a trendy singles establishment." Doyle reads. Ok, maybe I'm a little glad that I didn't go with them, now that I've heard some of the things that happen to people who go there.

"That's it then. Probably a lot more disappearances that the press hasn't traced back to the bar yet." Angel decides.

"So, we got a missing girl and a stiff." Says Doyle.

"An eviscerated stiff. Go downstairs and use the library. Try to narrow down a list of eviscerating demons, ones that might have reasons to prey on young singles." Angel delegates.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To the bar. To see if I can meet a killer." Angel replies.

"Le' me guess, I cant come?" I ask.

"No. Stay here and help Cordy and Doyle downstairs in the library." And with that he leaves. I bet Batman would have let me come.

"Well, I guess we better get to it. Ye-haw." I say, and head downstairs.

"Here's another one. Piasca. It's a flesh-eating Indian demon that enters victims through the mouth and eviscerates from within. You're going to put that one down?" Doyle points out another demon picture. We had been at this for about two hours now.

"Yeah. Ugh, demons. Is there anything more disgusting?" Cordy asks us.

"You think so?" Doyle asks her. Hm, he seems a little upset by her words.

"Come on. - Okay, look at this one. This demon wears a wreath of intestines around its head. I mean honestly, what kind of a statement is this thing trying to make with that?" Cordy points at another picture, a bit surprised by Doyle's words.

"Yeah, you know, - I mean, it really depends, doesn't it? - I mean some demons could actually be nice, - given the opportunity. I think, you'd have to get to know them, yeah?" Doyle seemed as if he was trying to convince her of something, without telling everything he knew. I furrow my brow, trying to figure out what he's not saying.

"I've met a lot of demons, and slime aside, not a whole lot going on there." Cordelia tells him. I feel a small, short burst of sadness, or maybe guilt? And I know it belongs to Doyle.

"I need a drink." Doyle gets up and walks to the kitchen, leaving me and Cordy. I get up to follow him.

"Where are you going?" Cordy asks me.

"To tell Doyle Angel still doesn't have alcohol." I tell her quickly then walk into the kitchen.

"You're upset? I think I felt it." I tell him, hoping he'll explain himself.

Doyle ignores my comment, looking through the cabinets instead.

"You like Cordy. But you're a demon!" I come to the conclusion, now understanding Doyle's reason for becoming upset.

"Shh! Look, you don't go 'round telling' the whole world stuff that's 'sposed to be secret!" He shushed me, looking around to see if Cordy had overheard my comment.

"Dude, be a man. Tell her how you feel." I say, then grab a coke that Angel had bought for me and walk back into Angel's library.

A little later Doyle and Cordy decide it's time to get to Cordy's, where Angel told us all to meet up, but it's not long before I feel immense pain and drop to the floor.

It feels like I'm being punched and kicked.

"Aahh! Angel's in trouble!" I hit my fist on the ground, trying to distract myself from the pain. The pain disappears for a moment and then it comes back. Cordelia rushes over to me, and helps me to the couch where I stay until the pain is completely gone.

"You know what? You guys go ahead to Cordy's. I'm just going to stay here. I don't feel like moving." I say then curl up into a ball on the couch and close my eyes. I'm starting to hate this stupid connection.

Cordy and Doyle left and I fell asleep.

An hour or so later, I hear something in the apartment and wake up. Something told me it wasn't Angel. I stand up, and get off the couch, to be met by a blond haired woman I've never met.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Do you know Angel?" She asks, ignoring my question. And I get the sense, she's looking for something about him.

"You're breaking and entering. That's against the law. If you don't leave, I'll call 911." I tell her.

"Look kid, I am 911. The names Kate." She replies.

"You still broke in." I can tell she has a gun, and I wonder why she's here.

"Fine, I'm leaving." And with that she does.

At dawn, Angel comes home, and goes to bed, and I do the same.

That night, Angel went back to the bar, after I told him of his uninvited house guest. And I'm left home. Once he's gone I put in a movie to watch, it's a new one that Angel bought for me. It's called Masterminds. And I think It's my favorite movie.

I'm halfway through the movie when I feel pain again. This time I'm drawn to get up and leave.

I run out the door, not sure how I'm able to through the pain, and once I'm outside, I feel air under my feet. I look down to see the ground, several hundred feet below me. I cant believe it! I'm flying! I can Fly! Ok, I'm totally diggin' this!

I think about it for a couple more seconds then feel my body being pulled forward, I flying at a speed so fast, I can barely see my surroundings.

I'm thrown to the ground as another set of sharp pain hits me, I stand up now hurting from both Angel's pain and my terrible landing. But I still feel myself being pulled forward, and before I can register what I'm doing, I'm running as fast as I can, slowly gaining more speed until I'm going about the same speed I was flying.

I stop when I run face first into a Fire Truck, and fall backwards onto concrete. I get up, no longer feeling the urge to find Angel, and look around. I spot him not far off, talking to the police woman who broke in the other night, I think her name was Kate.

I walk over to him and catch them in the middle of a conversation.

"I don't know. I guess so we can start fresh. No secrets. - Some pretty weird stuff for a veterinarian." Kate tells him.

"Look, if you ever need me, or if I can help you in anyway…" Angel digs in his pocket looking for one of his new calling cards. He seems a little embarrassed when he cant find one, so I walk up to him and her one that I had in my pocket.

Angel looks shocked to see me, but smiles anyway.

"What is this, a lobster?" Kate asks as she looks at it.

"It's Batman." I reply. Earning a smile from Angel.

"Uh, - I'll be around." Angel tells her, taking the card back.

"Detective Lockley, can I talk to you for a minute?" We hear from somewhere in the distance, Kate looks away and Angel and I walk off. No longer feeling the need to linger and talk.

"Now how did you get here?" Angel asks as we get into his car that was parked not far away.

"I felt you needed me. And well, turns out I can fly." I tell him as put my seatbelt on.

"Well, That's good to know." And with that Angel starts the car and drives us home, obviously we are both tired and want to be home.

Once there, we find Cordy and Doyle waiting for us.

"Hey, where were you? We looked everywhere." Doyle tells me.

"I learned to fly." I reply, making him and Cordy give me a shocked look.

"I know you guys have been working hard. I mean, - you've been cooped up inside a lot. And to show my appreciation I was thinking, - the night being, you know, young and all – that the three of us - could – well, should, - You know, maybe, - go out, - you know, for fun." Angel tells them, wanting to be a good boss, and make them happy.

"Or we can go home." Says Cordy as she stands up from her chair.

"And you can sit in the dark alone." Doyle finishes for Cordelia.

"God, yes! Thank you." Angel is relieved by their answer and for once I'm happy to be staying home.

Angel goes and sits at his desk, Cordy and Doyle leave, and I walk downstairs, shutting the light off as I go.


	6. In the Dark

A/N: Do you guys even like where this story has been going? Anyway, a little Spike Ooc-ness in here. Anyway, if you noticed last time Shade watched Masterminds a movie with Vincent Kartheiser (Connor) Hope you enjoyed that. Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do no own Angel. Joss Whedon does.

Chapter 6: In the Dark

"Alright, jump on three. 1, 2, 3!" Doyle tells me and I jump off Cordy's desk, landing on my butt. You see we're currently trying to see if I can fly again. So far all I have to show is a bunch of bruises.

We stop when Angel walks through the door.

"Angel! You're back!" I'm always excited to see my Champion.

"Were you trying to fly again?" He asks as he looks at me, sitting on the floor.

I give him a cheesy smile.

"Just don't kill yourself, ok?" And then he walks downstairs, to his apartment.

"This is so awesome. Our first walk-in client. Everything is going according to plan! See girl in distress, - see Angel save girl from druggy/stalker boyfriend, - and see, Invoice! Ta-da!" Cordy says somehow ignoring me and Doyle, while holding up a piece of paper.

Doyle looks at her, not as excited as she is.

"What?" She asks, face dropping.

"Nothing. You're doing a lovely job there. Looks very official." Doyle replies.

"So why are you not rejoicing at out first paying client?" Cordy asks. It's about now that I get bored with the current conversation and decide to go downstairs and find some ice for my sore butt.

I find Angel looking through his books when I arrive downstairs.

"Finished trying to fly for the night?" He asks without looking up.

"Ya. Think I'll leave the flying for important times. I tend to get hurt because of it." I told him. I walk towards the kitchen when I hear the elevator and Cordy and Doyle appear with a red haired man I've never seen before.

"And this is Shade." Cordy introduces me.

"Hey, I'm Oz." He replies. Something in me says he's not human.

"Oz." Angels says, right when I'm about to ask what Oz is.

"Hey." Oz says, and I get the feeling he doesn't talk unless he has to.

"Nice surprise." Angel tells him, putting his book down.

"Thanks." Oz replies.

"Staying long?" Angel.

"Few days." Oz.

"Are they always like this?" Doyle asks. And I wonder the same thing.

"No, we're usually laconic." Oz tells Doyle, and I smile, getting the joke.

"Come on in. So, - good to see you." Angel says as we all follow him further into the apartment.

"I came primarily for a gig, but also to give you this." Oz hands Angel a ring. I feel power radiating off the ring. And a chill runs down my spine. This ring is powerful.

"Wait a minute, is that what I think it is?" Doyle asks in shock.

"It's the gem of Amarra." I say, not knowing how I know what it is.

"One and the same. Buffy wanted you to have it." Oz hands the ring to Angel. Buffy, the Slayer. I've heard a little about her.

"Hey, Buffy. How is good old Buffy anyway?" Cordy asks Oz.

"She is…" Oz cuts himself off, at a loss for words.

"What? Still the brave little Slayer or is she moping around in the dark like –like nobody around here." Cordy corrects herself after Angel gives her a look.

"She is good. - She is Buffy." Oz explains.

"And I'm sure we'll be interested in that later, but right now can we concentrate on the mother-load Angel just hit?" Doyle says as he holds up a hand to change the conversation.

"What are you waiting for, man? Put it on!" Doyle says after a few minutes of Angel just staring at the ring.

"Okay, you're getting weird about this ring. Since when did you go all Versace about accessorizing?" Cordy asks.

"Ya, what is it. I mean, I feel it's powerful, but what does it do." I pipe in.

"Since the accessory is priceless and renders it's wearer 100% unkillable if he's a vampire." Doyle explains to us.

"Unkillable? Whew. You mean not even stakes?" Cordy asks, impressed.

"Not nothing. Not stakes, not fire, and the best thing is not even sunlight. I mean just think of it man. Poolside tanning, bargain matinees, - plus I know a couple of strip clubs that have a fabulous luncheon buffet, I mean, it's – I've heard." Doyle tells Angel.

"Whoa! Unkillable? That makes my job non-existent." I reply, half relieved half disappointed.

"And it's from Buffy." Yep that's Angel, forget the fact he has a powerful ring, just mention Buffy and everything else around him is crap.

"Yeah. Your buddy Spike dug up Sunnydale looking for it. He got a fist full of Buffy and left it behind. She wanted to be sure it was in good hands." Oz told us.

Spike? My father. This is something my father wants.

"So she sent you." Angel replies.

"I was heading this way." Oz answered.

"And she didn't even send a note? Wow. That's really – this is one of those times when I should just shy away from the topic, isn't it?" Boy, Cordy is on a roll for dirty looks today.

"Come on I have something that will boost your spirits. Why don't you put it on and I'll stake you. It'll be fun!" Doyle says as he picks up a stake. At his words my powers kick in to defend Angel, and the stake turns to ash in his hands, burning him a little.

"Ow, Did you do that Shade?" Doyle asks as he waves his had in the air to cool it off.

"Kids not human?" Oz asks, almost as if it's a statement.

"'Bout as human as you, dude." I tell him with a smile.

"Maybe I'll put it on later." Angel says, ignoring our current conversation topic.

"What, are you out of your mind?" Doyle asks him.

"I said, maybe later." Angel sounds a little frustrated.

"Yeah…" Doyle starts.

"Doyle." In that one word, you could tell Angel was telling him to shut his trap.

: "Okay, you have it your way, man. But I'm still going to celebrate with a drink down at the pub." Doyle says then walks out the door.

"He'd celebrate the opening of a mailbox with a drink at the pub. You coming, Oz?" Says Cordy. I snicker a little at her words about Doyle, because they're true.

"Yeah. I could eat something." Oz answers.

"Go ahead." Angel tells us, seeing Oz look at him.

"I'm coming too. I never get to go anywhere. So let's go somewhere I can go in. Ok?" I say as I go to catch up with Doyle.

We end up going to a small restaurant, where Doyle can have beer, but I can still go in.

I order a large cheeseburger and a coke, and while we're waiting, I notice Oz staring at me.

"How can I help you, sir?" I ask.

"Just wondering how Angel ended up with whatever-you-are child." He replies.

"I was made by the Powers That Be, to take care of Angel. At least, that's the short version." I tell him.

"The long version takes forever." Doyle pipes in as he finishes his beer.

The rest of our dinner goes pretty quietly, mostly just Oz and Cordy reliving the times before she moved to L.A.

The next day, I can tell that Doyle is rethinking all those beers he drank last night.

"Oh, god. You know what would feel really good right now? One of those mind-numbing, head-cracking visions that I get from time to time, because that would really kill me now. Is there some kind of trick to this?" As Cordy helps Doyle open the pain killers I hand him a glass of water.

"I think the trick is laying of the ale before you start quoting Angela's Ashes and weeping like a baby man." Cordy replies as she hands him the pills.

I laugh a little, remembering a drunken Doyle from last night.

"Hey, that's a good book." Doyle tells her as he takes the pills.

"So I've heard. But I doubt that the main characters are Betty and Barney Rubble as you so vehemently insisted last night. Also I don't think Oz appreciated being called my little Bam-bam all night." Cordy tells him.

"I appreciated it. It was hilarious." I told them with a smile.

"Gee, thanks." Came Doyle's sarcastic reply.

My laughter is cut short, by a burst of pain. Oh crap! How much trouble does Angel get into in a week!

"Shade? Are you ok?" Cordelia runs over and helps me off the floor.

"Angel's in trouble again." I manage to say through small bursts of pain.

I stand up and run down to where Angel's car is, Doyle and Cordy following fast.

We get there just in time to see Angel hit some platinum blonde haired man, making him crash into the floor.

"Cordelia. You look smashing. Did you lose weight?" The man asks as he stands up.

Is he supposed to be a bad guy or an idiot?

"Yes, there is this great gym at - hey!" Cordy begins to answer before she realizes she's being made fun of.

"I'll get that ring. This isn't over until one of us is a pile of dust, mate." Then the blonde haired man runs off. And by his words I know, I've just gotten the first glimpse of my father.

"Are you okay?" Cordelia asks Angel, breaking my thoughts.

"More importantly, how's the ring?" Doyle asks as Angel walks a few steps away from us, wearing his game face.

"It's fine. I can't say the same for you three though. You better get out of sight until this thing is over. Spike is out for blood. Doyle, take them back to your place." Angel says, his game face now gone.

"His place? Why can't I just go home?" Cordy asks.

"Because he knows you, Cordelia. If he wants to he'll track you down." Doyle replies.

"Yeah, but he's not invited, right? He can't come in." Cordy tries to make a point.

"No, but he can burn the place to the ground." Comes Doyle's reply.

"Okay then. Doyle's place it is." Cordy says, now deciding she'd rather not be burned.

"What about you, man. You know he'll be coming back for you before long." Doyle says, and I know I might be feeling more pain soon.

"I know." Angel replies.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask.

"Find him first." Angel replies.

"Ok. I'm coming too." I tell him.

"No, you're not." He tells me.

"But, I'm probably going to be in terrible pain one way or the other so why can't I come?" I ask.

"Because, 1. We don't know how invulnerable you are, and 2. You don't know how to use your powers, you could end up hurting someone or yourself." And once again, I'm left out of the fight. You'd think a Guardian would be allowed to help her Champion once in a while.

"Alright, let's go." Cordy says, putting her arm around me and we all walk off, leaving Angel, even though I have a terrible feeling about all of this.

"Not Spice, that's the bird down on Broadway. Spike, like in railroads. – Uhuh, - yeah, vampire, right. _ No? – Okay, then. Thanks." Doyle hangs up the phone, we're now in his apartment, and I think I'm having a spaz attack, trying not to go crazy and run after Angel.

"Frankie Tripod? A big no." Doyle mumbles, crossing off another contact off his list. Doyle was trying to find out more info on Spike.

"Frankie Tripod? Oh, I get it. Some kind of three-legged monster, right?" Cordy said, thinking she was sounding very smart.

"No, he's human." Doyle replies.

"Then why is his name… Oh…" Cordy realizes what it means, but I'm still in the dark, not completely understanding.

"Hey listen, why don't you sit down. Get comfortable. Angel said I should go through every name in my book until I get a bead on where Spike is hiding out. Could be a while." Doyle tells us.

"Please. I couldn't get comfortable in here if the floor was lined with mink. I mean, how can you live like this?" Cordy says, talking about the filth everywhere.

"Doyle? Did a tornado pass through here? Oh wait! I know! This filth is hiding the secret passage to your lair, because you're BATMAN!" Ok, so I'm a little crazy. But I can't get Batman out of my head.

"Well, I didn't until last week. Then I saw what you did with your place and I just had to call my decorator. And I'm not Batman. If I here mention of Batman one more time from you, Shade, I'm gonna kick your butt." Doyle replies, and with the look he's giving me, I believe him. So no more Batman.

"No way. My apartment is nowhere near this yucky. It smells like bong water in here." Cordy says as she brushes fast food wrappers off a chair and sits down.

"Okay a couple of laundry might be a couple of days over due, but..." He's interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Yeah? - Hey, Kizzy. Yeah, vamp named Spike. No? Okay. What, a "C" note? I absolutely paid that back, man! Hey, no, sorry, there goes my other line." Doyle slams the phone back down, earning stares from Cordy and I.

"He was mistaken, but I didn't have time to get into it, right? I'm on a mission here! - So what about this Spike? Is he as bad as all that? I mean should I be sweating?" Doyle answers our looks.

"Yeah! Tell us about Spike." I really would like to know more about him, all Angel said when I asked was 'If you see him, RUN!'

"He's really not… Sweat." Cordy sighs before saying the last word. Ya, she's really not that good at making you less worried.

"Why does his hair look like that?" I ask, because I really want to know.

"I dunno, I guess because he can't see his own reflection, he doesn't know how stupid he looks." She replies.

"Oh, yeah, Spike's nearly done Buffy in a few times. I mentioned that he's killed two Slayers already?" Cordy says, telling us more about Spike.

"You did." Doyle replies, apparently they've talked about Spike before.

"Oh, and this one time he and Dru raised this demon that burned people from the inside. It was this whole weird thing with an arm in a box." Cordy mentions my mother, and I know I'm drawn to her story even more now.

"An arm in a box?" Doyle sounds as if he too, is interested in the story.

Cordy nods just as the phone begins to ring again.

"House of Pies." Doyle answers, using a nasal voice. And I laugh again, because it's funny.

"Oh, sorry man. Just laying low. All those calls to past acquaintances stirred up a few, uh, old resentments." Doyle tells the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, well, listen Manny the Pig said he didn't know anything about a vampire called Spike." Doyle says then pauses, and I realize he's talking to Angel.

"So he said that before I mentioned anything about Spike. You'll find him at a joint down on third called the Orbit Room." Doyle finishes his conversation and hangs up the phone.

I feel pain, about an hour later, but it happens so quick I'm not even sure about it.

"Angel should have called by now. this is bad!" Cordy says, now panicking. I'm panicking too, after all I'm supposed to protect him.

"Maybe not. Maybe he did away with Spike in short order, and decided to give a go at surfing?" Doyle says to calm us down.

"Right. – What am I worried about? Angel has the ring, right?" Cordy replies, and I feel a little relived, if he has the ring he'll be fine.

"Right! I bet he is out hanging 10 right about now, out on the sandy shore at. Wind in his hair Bikini babes a whistlin'" Doyle says, and I think about Angel surfing, somehow it seems funny.

I don't have time to laugh, because I'm clutching my stomach, I feel like I'm being burned and stabbed at the same time.

"Aahh! He's not ok. He doesn't have the ring!" I cry out, tears streaming down my face.

I feel Angel get stabbed several more times, and I feel like the pain is going to kill me.

Cory walks over to me and holds me, trying to soothe the pain, it doesn't help.

Another stab of pain, and I'm screaming.

Doyle picks me up in his arms.

"We need to find that ring." He says, Cordy agrees, and I black out.

I come to again, and I'm in the office, pain killing me still.

"When you are done giving the place the Johnny Depp once-over – I hope you have the cash to pay for all of this." I hear Cordy tell someone.

"Cordelia. Love the hair." Spike, he's here.

"Wish I could say the same." Cordy replies sarcastically.

"That's close enough." I hear Doyle say.

"What is it with you good guys running in packs? Who are these two then?" Spike asks Cordy.

"More than meets the eye." Doyle tells him.

"Ooh, the Mick's got spine! Maybe I'll snap it in two." Spike warns.

"Do you want me to use this?" I hear Cordy say, and I feel another stab of pain, I hold my scream in this time.

"You'll be dead before that arrow leaves the bow. Now where was I? Bloody tired of looking for that ring. I think you two should take over now," Spike tells everyone. I stand up from my place in Cordy's desk chair, and walk over to Spike.

"Where is Angel, Father? Where is he?" I ask angrily.

"Father? This one must be crazy. I ain't nobody's father, you prat." Spike replies.

"Oooh! Now you've done it. Get 'em, Shade!" Cordelia sick's me on Spike.

"I can't go against him. My powers won't let me fight my own father." I reply, because it's true, I know I can't hurt Spike.

"Where is Angel?" Doyle asks, not unnerved by my lack of help.

"Angel, um – tall brooding guy, caveman brow? – He's having the living hell tortures out of him. And you know how stubborn he can be, he might die before he gives up the ring. Why don't you three find it real fast and give it to me. I'll let Angel go." Spike replies.

"I don't trust you." Cordelia told him.

"To coin a popular Sunnydale phrase: 'duh!' But you have until sundown to save him. You'll find me behind Peterson's Fishery between Seward and Westminster. Don't be late." Spike began to walk off, and even through my pain, I had a need to know more about my father.

"Wait, Father!" I cry, it's hard to speak through Angel's pain.

"Again with the 'father', look you little bugger I. Ain't. You're. Father!" I knew I was making Spike mad, but I needed him to know me, I don't know why.

"My name is Shade, I am the Guardian of the Champion. My parents are Drusilla and Spike." I stumble forward, holding my side, where there is a new current pain.

"Think I'd remember if I had a kid. Plus, vamps can't give birth. I don't know where you're getting' your info, but your source is wrong." And with Spike left, still unbelieving that he was my father.

"It's ok Shade, you wouldn't want a father like that anyway." Doyle told me, then grabbed me as the pain became to mush and I fell, screaming out in more pain.

Doyle carried me down into Angel's apartment, placing me on the couch. I curl up in pain, wishing it would stop and wishing my powers would kick in, but I know I can't harm Spike.

A few minutes later Cordy and Doyle decide to look in the sewers for the ring, I want to help, but can't move because of the pain.

They come back after a while, holding the ring. Cordelia then walks over to the phone and dials a number.

I look at Doyle questioningly.

"She's calling Oz. We decided we may need some help." He answers my unasked question.

After a while Oz comes and the three of them talk for a bit, I'm too much in pain to care about what, so I just curl up more hugging my legs.

"Come on Shade, we're going to save Angel." Doyle told me and helped me get up, and walk all the way to Oz's van. I lay in back, where they said Angel would be put after we get him.

I had to endure, pain, a long drive, and then being thrown into the back of the van when Oz drove through the wall of a building. But when the doors to the back of the van opened and Angel was thrown in, my pain left.

I look at Angel, to see that he's bleeding.

"How is he doing." Oz asks from the driver's seat.

"He'll live." Doyle answers.

"Not without help. We need to get him to a hospital." Cordelia tell them.

I reach out and place my hands on one of Angel's wounds. He winces, but then I feel a small tingle in my hands, and his wound stops bleeding. Angel looks at me with a small smile. I continue to heal the rest of his wounds as the others argue.

"Turn around!" Angel yells, when I'm finished.

"Angel." Oz says, like he's about to reason with him.

"He's delirious. Ignore him." Cordelia tells Oz.

"Turn around!" Angel uses an authoritive voice.

"So you can do what? It's daylight and you're ringless. Unless you're changing the act to human torch, I don't think so." Cordelia tells him.

"She's right. You're death on toast, man. You're in no shape to be fighting a torture demon." Doyle tells Angel.

"Turn around, Oz. Angel will be fine." I tell everyone, and it's then that they notice I've healed his wounds.

"God! – Okay, he's got a thing for children. Oz – turn around. He couldn't have gone far." Angel says as he pulls a poker out of his side that I somehow didn't notice, I heal that wound too.

I then feel the van turn around.

Oz drives to a pier, having found the vamp Spike was working with, and runs him over.

Cordelia jumps out of the van and runs over to a bunch of scouts.

"Run, now. Move your little scout legs. Now! Go! Come on!" Cordy ushers the children on, as she does I jump out of the van as well, wanting revenge.

Oz shoots the vamp with a stake, but it doesn't do anything, because the vamp is wearing the ring. I rush over, and throw a punch but, my powers aren't backing me up and the vamp, Marcus, catches me. He pulls me to him, game face on, and I know I'm going to be drained of blood. I hear Cordy yell something, and I close my eyes.

Death doesn't come because I feel myself get knocked off the pier, into the water below.

I open my eyes to see Spike dragging me to shore, in the shade of the boardwalk.

"You saved me?" I ask.

"Realized you look like Dru. Couldn't let my own daughter die now, could I?" He replies. I'm about to say something when Angel and Marcus also come flying into the water under the boardwalk. When I look back, Spike is long gone.

Marcus and Angel begin to fight, and I feel my powers drawing me forward.

"What were you planning to do? Kill me?" Marcus asks Angel.

"Well, after all, I promised." Angel replies, and they begin to fight more. I know I'm waiting for an opening. Angel then impales Marcus on a piece of wood. He hold him there and begins to talk.

"You never cracked me, Marcus. - You tried, and you failed, Now that's got to be torture." Angel says, and after he says it I feel the water in below my feet rush toward Marcus, changing to a shard of Ice, and cutting the finger off that wears the ring. Once the ring is off, Marcus is dust.

Angel puts the ring on, and I sigh in relief. I can feel he's safer now. But I know, somehow, that he plans on destroying the ring, and I think I'm ok with that.

I watch as Angel steps into the sun for the first time in 200 some odd years, and I can feel his happiness.


	7. Secret Meeting

A/N: Sorry took so long to get this out, but 1) I don't really have any readers so I don't have much driving force, and 2) I have a lot of work. J Enjoy this chapter though.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Angel and all things affiliated with it. This is a non-profit story for fun.

Chapter 7: Secret Meeting

A few days have passed since Angel destroyed the ring, and I seem to not be able to get my mind off of Spike saving me. The others keep questioning me, unable to believe he would do such a thing, telling me that perhaps it was some sort of conjured image by my powers, but I know its not true.

"Look, Shade, why don't you go out and get some ice cream or something?" Angel offers, as I sit watching television, or rather sit as it drones on.

"No, that's ok. I'll wait until night, and you can take me!" I say, coming up with a plan, after all I love spending time with Angel.

Angel nods his agreement.

"Alright. I'll take you for ice cream tonight." He promises and I become excited, jumping off the couch and giving him a hug.

"Yay! And then we can dress up like Batman and Robin!" Yes, I'm still on the 'Batman' thing. I tried to give it up, but he's my favorite superhero!

"No. Ice cream only." Angel frowns at my request and I pout.

"Fine! I'm going to go see if Doyle will play Batman with me!"

"Doyle isn't here today, he's at home with a hangover."

"Can I go see him?"

Angel sighs.

"I don't know if it's really safe for you to be running around L.A on your own." Angel crosses his arms and gives me his stern look.

"I have super powers. I think I can handle walking to Doyle's." I look him straight in the eyes. I want to play Batman! And I know if I drive Doyle crazy enough he'll agree.

We have a staring contest until Angel unfolds his arms, and I know I've won!

"Fine, but call me when you get there." And with those last words, I am running up stairs to leave.

Skipping out the door, I notice a small piece of paper and I bend down to pick it up. It is a small torn piece of notebook paper, written on it says:

'Sunset. Ocean. Come Alone.'

Something tells me the note is for me, so I pocket it, deciding not to tell anyone and to go. And then with that decision made, I continue skipping to Doyle's apartment.

"Shade? What do you want?" Doyle asks rather rudely after opening his door.

"I wan to play Batman and Robin! I brought a Batman outfit in your size!" I reply with a smile.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm not feeling up to it today." And with that, he closes the door on me. How dare he? I came offering him the chance of a lifetime! How can someone pass up on being Batman? Even if they are hung over!

I sigh, and decide to go back home.

"Doyle didn't want to play?" Angel asks as I walk in the door.

"No."

"Well, you can still have ice cream later."

"Actually, I don't want ice cream. I, uhh, am going to Doyle's later at sunset to play!" I quickly come up with an alibi for my note.

"No. Absolutely not. It's far more dangerous at night, and you're just a child. Even if you have abilities." Angel is stubborn when he wants to be, but I have to know who sent me that note, and why.

"Fine! I'm going to my room! For the rest of the night! Thanks for ruining my fun!" And with that I stomp off to my room, which of course I will not be in all night.

A couple of extremely boring hours later, and sunset has arrived. Deciding to be stealthy, I sneak out of my room, and listen as I hear Angel upstairs, walking around. I grin. Now that it's sunset, he won't need to use the tunnels, which means I can.

Several wrong turns later and I've found my way out of the tunnels and now stand on a street in downtown L.A. I take a deep breath and run, somehow knowing how to increase my speed so I am useable by the human eye, and I am at the ocean in seconds.

I stand in front of the ocean and feel the salty breeze.

"Didn't think you'd come, pet." The voice behind me is cockney.

"Father?" I turn to face Spike.

"Somehow, and I don't know how, I know you're my kid." He walks towards me slowly and envelops me in a hug, which I quickly return.

"You're supposed to be a big bad." I tell him.

"I think you're sharing a piece of your soul with me, pet." He releases me from the hug, his words ring with the sound of truth. My connection to him as my father, somehow gives him some of my soul, just a tiny piece, enough to care for me.

"Forehead treating you ok?" He asks, and I nod 'yes'.

"I didn't actually think I'd see you again." I respond, because, I really didn't.

He smiles a wide grin.

"Got somethin' for ya." He hands me a porcelain doll with black curly hair, and I take it from him.

"Thank you!"

"Drusilla loves dolls. Thought maybe you would too."

I hug the doll to my chest, she is old and worn, but I like her.

"Does mommy have lots of dolls?" I ask him.

"Ya, her favorite is Miss Edith."

"Can we go get ice cream?" I lied when I told Angel I didn't want any.

"Sure, poppet." He replies and I take his hand in mine, he seems awkward as I do it, I can tell he's not used to being so kind.

I drag him along, into a small ice cream shop, and I pull him up to the counter.

"What can I get you?" The teen boy behind the counter asks.

"I want, umm, a chocolate and vanilla swirly cone!" I tell him happily.

"Chocolate cone, I guess." Spike replies unenthusiastically. The boy behind the counter gives us our ice cream and Spike pays and we leave.

Spike follows behind me as I skip and eat my ice cream cone.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asks after a few seconds.

"The park."

By the time we get there, our ice cream is gone. And I run straight over to the swing set and sit down. Spike comes and sits on the swing next to mine.

"I don't get to play outside often. Angel cant go out in the sun and everybody else is always busy." I tell him as I begin to pump my legs so the swing will work.

"Well you should just do whatever you want. You're the child of two vampires, and surely you have power. So don't let Captain Forehead tell you what to do." Spike tells me.

"I do have power, and you're right! I'm HIS Guardian, not the other way around!"

"His Guardian?" Spike asks, and I tell him everything he doesn't know, slowly coming to a stop on the swing as I do.

Spike looks thoughtful for a few moments.

"Lot to take in. But its good to know why I don't remember Dru havin' a kid." Spike says.

I stand up out of my swing, still holding my new doll, which I have named Little Edith, after mommy's doll.

"Its been a few hours, I should go. Or I'll be grounded again." I tell Spike.

"Well, this is probably the last time you'll see me, I don't really like this whole, 'havin' a soul' thing." Spike tells me, I nod and he hugs me one last time before I run off back home.

"Where have you been?" Angel asks as I pop put of the tunnels.

"Uhh, playing Batman with Doyle!" I lie.

Doyle and Cordy walk through the door, both with their arms crossed, angry looks on their faces.

"Want to try again? Perhaps the truth?" Angel asks.

"Umm Doyle is too Drunk to remember?" As I say it, I know I'm in serious trouble.

"Grounded. One week. And tell me where you were!" Angel says, and I remember father's words.

"No. I have power, I don't have to listen to you, Captain Forehead!"

Ya, and now, I'm grounded for a month. Luckily no one asked where I got my doll.


	8. I Will Remember You

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long! I went over to Wattpad for a while since I lost my inspiration for this story, but its back now! SO EXPECT UPDATES. Also, this chapter is short, but I promise it has importance for later. ;) Also, one of you suggested that until I get to season four, I just cover the important episodes, and this is what I will be doing.**

**Chapter 8: I Will Remember You**

"When did he get back?" Cordelia asked as we; Cordy, me, and Doyle, watched Angel mess around in his office, as if we were creepers.

"Late last night." Came Doyle's reply.

As they talked, I decided to go find something to snack on, Doyle having convinced Angel to buy potato chips, I found I really liked them.

I went downstairs and got the bag of chips from the kitchen before going back upstairs, munching chips as I went.

The moment I got there I saw a young blonde woman walking through the front door; heading straight to Angel's office, I followed her, still munching and crunching.

"You don't want to 'stir', but if my ex came to town and was all stalking me in the shadows and then left and then didn't even say 'hello' I'd be.." I heard Cordy talking as I followed the woman, knowing her to be Buffy, from when Angel had gone to check on her during Thanksgiving, which by the way, I had loved.

I mean, who doesn't love being told they get to eat all sorts of yummy stuff until they're stuffed?

"A little upset. Wouldn't you?" Buffy asked, cutting Cordy off and shocking Angel. I gasped as I felt his shock, dropping the chip bag and earning a stare from Doyle, who had his eyebrows raised at me.

"Buffy! - Buffy's here - in town. - What brings you to.." Cordy began to ramble as I picked the bag up, deciding to just eat the chips that landed on the floor; five second rule after all.

"I came to see my father, Thought I'd stop by." Buffy replied, as she stared at Angel, I felt a tingle going down my back, not exactly a connection, but it was something...I didn't know what.

Cordelia coughed a few times, each fake. "What a surprise!" She told Buffy.

I tilted my head, this was the first time I had ever met Buffy. Even though I had heard a lot about her.

Buffy turned to look at Cordy. "Cordelia, how are you?"

I looked at Angel as they spoke, I could tell he still loved her.

"Who exactly is this?" Buffy pointed at me as she spoke, a small smile on her face.

"I'm Shade! I'm Angel's guardian!" I grinned wide.

She gave me a smile. "Oh, that's cute." She said as if I was a child playing pretend.

I narrowed my eyes at Buffy. "I'm being serious." She just smiles and looks over at Cordy and Doyle, obviously wondering who he was.

Cordy notices and points at Doyle. "Uh-huh. - Well, this is Doyle. And he gets visions of people in trouble."

Doyle smiles at Buffy and extends his hand to her. "Nice to make your-" He gets cut off by Cordy grabbing his and my arms and pulling us out of the office.

"And this is us leaving you two alone." She says as she pulls us into the main room. I sit myself in a chair with wheels and wheel around the room.

"Wheeeeeee." Okay, yes, I'm childish.

"So that's the Slayer." Doyle points out.

"That's our Buffy." Cordy nods in response.

"Well, she seemed a little.." Doyle didn't get to finish his sentence as Cordelia cut him off.

"Bulgarian in that outfit?" She asked.

He shook his head as he watched her pick things up out of her desk. "No, I was going to say hurt."

Cordy nods a tad. "Yeah, there's a lot of that when they're together." She picks up her purse and journal. "Come on." She said, looking at both of us in turn.

I hopped off the chair and put the chips on her desk. "Where are we going?" I asked as I skipped over to her side, ready to get out of here for a while. Doyle obediently followed along after Cordy as well.

"Oh, they'll be into this for a while. We still have time for a cappuccino and probably the director's cut of 'Titanic'." She explained.

We walked out of the office and onto the street, I hoped we were going for ice cream. I like ice cream.

* * *

><p>We did end up going to a movie and then for some ice cream, before Cordy announced that surely enough time had gone by for us to go back.<p>

As we walked down the side walk, getting close to the office, I felt a shiver run down my spine. It wasn't exactly a connection, but it felt somewhat similar. And then I felt a shock of pain go through me. "Ow!" I complained. Doyle and Cordelia stopped walking and turned to look at me, confusion on their faces.

"Are you alright, kid?" Doyle asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno, I felt all hurty for a moment. I feel better now." I reached out to take both their hands. "Come on, lets go, maybe Angel is hurt." I tugged their hands only for them to pull away from me, still looking confused.

"Who exactly are you? How do you know Angel?" Cordelia asked before crossing her arms. "Shouldn't you be in school or something, little girl?"

I blinked a few times and looked back and forth between them. They were obviously playing some strange new game. "I don't want to play pretend right now, Cordy. I think we should go see Angel."

Cordelia turned to Doyle. "Did you hire a child actor? Who is this kid?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. Who are you?"

My heart sped up in fear and I folded my arms over my chest, almost in a hugging manner. "This isn't a fun game, I don't want to play it."

"Who's playin'? We don't know you." Doyle responded.

I let out a squeak of fear. "Oh, no. No, no." I shook my head and turned and fled.

But something was definitely different; I felt different. And as I ran, I began to notice that I didn't feel my connections anymore. They were gone!

I stumbled into a darkening alley, the sun was up, but it was mid afternoon and in a few hours it would be going down. I slid down the wall, hugging myself as I began to cry.

What had happened? Was Angel dead? After all, they said when my Champion died, I would be forgotten.

I rested my head on my knees and cried. I didn't cry long before I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Shadow." I looked up at the sound of my name, only to see a cloaked woman. "Come with me, sister." I wiped my eyes and followed her, I had nothing to lose.

We walked for a while, until she led me through a secret door that was for a mansion on the outskirts of LA, it was unfindable, due to a spell, unless you had been there before.

As soon as we walked in, the woman pulled off her cloak. I gasped as I looked at her. She had light blue skin and a set of horns growing from her head. "What are you?"

She laughed softly and took my hand, pulling me along into another room. The room was full of women of all ages, they all had strange looks like the one that led me here.

A woman walked towards me, she had legs that from the shin down, were furry and ended in hooves. Her knees bent backwards and her eyes had no pupils. "Welcome, sister. We, like you, are Guardians, forgotten by those we once served and protected. Ones that we loved."

"So, I'm not alone then." I mumbled as I looked around.

"My name is Bluziel. I am the first Guardian." The woman with backwards knees told me. "And this is your new home." She gestured around as if to mean the whole mansion.

* * *

><p>I spent the next few hours learning names and becoming acquainted with my 'sisters'. I felt at home here, from the start. But at the same time, I missed Angel and my friends.<p>

We sat around in a room where the floor was all pillow and plush, and each sister had a place where they sat, lounging and doing what they enjoyed.

They all stopped what they were doing to look at me, and as soon as they did, I felt it. A rush of power swept through me. "What-" I didn't get to finish my question as Bluziel cut me off.

"You're about to get your Champion back." She said and they all shared looks of shock. "I suppose before you leave, there are things you need to know then. Things that will help you out. Because you can only be with us if you have no Champion."

This was confusing, things today were moving far too quickly, changing too much. "Okay?"

Bluziel gestured me over to her and I sat at her side, our sisters gathered around in a circle. "Firstly, Shade, you must remember that your life revolves around protecting Angel, the loss of your Champion, to /death/ is worse than what you felt today. Far worse. It takes years to be free of the pain. Many of us still feel it. Also, there will be times when those you've connected with, die. Shade when someone you care for dies, you become the Guardian of a piece of their soul."

I furrowed my brows, trying to take in all the information I was being given at once. "A piece of their soul? Why?"

"Because that is what a connection is; pieces of their souls go into you. And you protect them. This is to ensure that if anything happens, like a spell that changes how they act or feel, or the loss of their souls, you will be a reminded of what was lost. It helps so that you can be a light, leading back through the darkness." Anja, the woman who led me here, replied.

I nodded my head as I attempted to memorize all this info. "Alright? Is that it?" I asked, hoping they weren't about to overload my brain with information.

A series of shaking heads happened and I sighed. "If you remember anything you learn here, the thing you need to retain is this; You must never, upon any circumstance, fall in love." Bluziel said.

Well, that couldn't be too hard, after all, I was just a child, that kind of thing didn't really seem like something I was going to have time for or be interested in anyway. Nothing else was given a chance to be said, as there was a rushing feeling.

Suddenly I was back in the office standing at Cordelia's side. "Oh, they'll be into this for a while. We still have time for a cappuccino and probably the director's cut of 'Titanic'."

I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. "Doyle? Cordy?" I asked hesitantly, gauging

their reactions. They both turned to look at me.

"Somehin' wrong Shade?" Doyle asked, as they shared a small concerned look.

As soon as I heard my name, I grinned. "You know who I am!" They remembered me! I lunged myself at Doyle for a hug and he caught me, laughing.

"Whoa there, kiddo. What's gotten into you?" Doyle said as he put me down and patted my head. "You could'a knocked me over."

I let out a huge breath and looked at them both in turn, grinning over the face that they remembered me, and that it was seemingly the whole day before. "Nothin'. Just...Playing a game." I gave Cordy a hug.

"Well, we don't all have imaginations like yours, you have to tell us before you just start playing pretend." Cordy said just as Buffy walked briskly past us, barely saying goodbye, as she left.

Angel walked out of his office as Buffy left the building and I ran over to him and gave him a hug. He patted my back as I buried my face into his shirt. "I'm glad you're my Champion." I mumbled and he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Later after Cordy and Doyle left to go home, I sat on Angel's desk as he finished reading whatever it was he had picked up. He put the book down and looked at me as I tried to glue his broken clock back together. "Shade?"<p>

I looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"You remember what didn't happen, don't you?" He asked, but it was less a question, more a need for confirmation that he was right.

I put the clock down as I remembered the sadness of being alone, and then everything the other Guardians said. "I remember, Angel."

"I'm sorry we didn't remember you." He reached over and ruffled my hair. "Were you alright?"

Somehow, I didn't feel like I should tell him how I spent my day, so I nodded. "I was okay, The PTB have things in order for me, in case something happens to you." I explained, as I thought about the home waiting for me with others like me.

It would always hurt, if I lost the ones I was created to protect. After all, Angel and the others were the only reason I was created into this life.

I slid off his desk and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight, Angel."


End file.
